1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a three dimensional detecting device, and more particularly, a three dimensional detecting device which uses optical parallax of an object to calculate the depth of the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video surveillance systems are presently used as part of the security system of buildings and stores, and also for other observational applications. A video surveillance system may be adopted by a complex area to reduce the man power needed for monitoring. However, if a video surveillance system only uses a single two dimensional (2D) camera for image detection, the system is vulnerable to visual errors caused by lighting and the shadow of the object. An object that may not actually be within the detected area may be perceived to have entered the detected area.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a footage 100 taken from a video surveillance camera of a video surveillance system based on prior art. In the footage 100, a person 50 bent over near an object area A1 and did not actually touch an object area A2. But because the footage 100 is only showing a 2D image, the video surveillance camera may generate a false positive as having person 50 touching the object area A2. This will cause a reduction in the accuracy of the video surveillance system.